Night Beach
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Setiap malam di tempat yang sama Chanyeol selalu bertemu dengan sosok namja mungil yang selalu melihat ke arah bintang-bintang dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Chanyeol artikan/ "Kurasa bintang adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini." / Chanbaek / BL / AU / One-shoot / RnR?


**Night Beach**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Character ⓒ God, Themself**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Cast : ****Chanyeol, Baekhyun**** (main), other**

**Pair : ****Chanbaek**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, AU, Typo**

**oOo**

**Do you believe that if someone die, they will become star?**

**oOo**

Semilir angin sore membelai lembut surai merah yang pemiliknya masih memperhatikan sang mentari yang mulai turun dari singgah sananya. Gulungan ombak menggelitik jemari kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun.

Ia menikmati sensasi menggelitik yang tengah kakinya rasakan. Ia menikmati cahaya keoranyean yang menerpa wajah poselain miliknya. Ia menikmati bisikan angin yang melewati indra pendengarannya. Ia selalu menyukai sensasi menenangkan yang selalu ia rasakan begitu malam akan menjelang di tempat ini.

Sebut ia melankolis atau apapun itu. Karena memang itulah dirinya. Ia menikmati rasa nyaman yang tengah ia rasakan begitu dirinya berada di tempat yang selalu menorehkan perasaan nyaman baginya. Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat ia ada di sebuah bangunan di sebuah pusat kota yang ia sebut sebagai rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang selalu ia rasakan di tempat ini ketika dirinya berada di rumah.

Langit keoranyean berubah menjadi berwarna biru gelap begitu sang mentari lenyap seutuhnya di ufuk barat. Perlahan namun pasti goresan-goresan keoranyean menghilang tertelan oleh galapnya langit malam . Warna biru gelap itu menyelimuti megahnya langit dengan warnah gelap indahnya. Ditambah dengan ribuan kilau cahaya kecil yang bertaburan disana. Sang ratu malam pun telah menggantikan sang raja siang, semakin menerangi gelapnya kanvas malam. Begitu gemerlap dan mewah dengan caranya sendiri.

Jika di izinkan, _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas 190 itu akan memilih tinggal di tempat ini daripada ia harus kembali ke tempat yang ia sebut sebagai kediaman sementaranya saat ia disini. Disana ia hanya akan disambut oleh keheningan dan kehampaan, dan jangan lupakan rasa sepi yang akan ia rasakan walaupun disana ada banyak pelayan yang akan selalu siap sedia jika ia membutuhkannya. Namun disini? Disini, walaupun tak ada siapapun disini ia tidak merasakan perasaan sepi itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak merasakannya.

Karena ada perasaan tidak ingin membuat Kim _ahjussi _–pelayan yang selalu menemaninya semejak kecil- mengkhawtirkannya, akhirnya _namja_ tinggi bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol tersebut memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke villa pribadinya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya perlahan melewati pesisir pantai. Walaupun air yang melewati kakinya itu sudah mulai dingin, hal itu tak membuat _namja_ tersebut berkeinginan memakai sepatu yang sedari tadi ia tenteng.

Langkah panjang dengan sesekali melompat bagai seorang anak kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhenti. Apa yang menghentikannya bukanlah kehadiran _namja_ tua berstatus ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi walaupun jika saat itu Chanyeol tengah terbawa arus hingga ia tenggelam, bukan itu. Melainkan seorang _namja_ mungil yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat batu besar di pantai itu.

_Namja_ mungil tersebut terlihat tengah memainkan jemari lentiknya di air. Merendam seluruh permukaan tangannya disana, membiarkan gulungan ombak membasahi kemeja putih panjang yang tengah ia kenakan.

Atas dasar penasaran perlahan Chanyeol mendekati _namja_ mungil tersebut dalam diam. Memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan dan wajah sang _namja_ mungil. Nafasnya terasa tercekat begitu ia melihat sekilas wajah _namja_ mungil tersebut.

Ia terlihat begitu indah di mata Chanyeol. Wajah tirus. Kulit putih porselain tanpa cacat. Mata sipit yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada anak anjing yang selalu ia lihat di rumah sahabatnya. Hidung mancung yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Bibir merah muda tipis yang terlihat begitu manis seperti permen kapas yang selalu ia sukai.

"Hei!" perlahan setelah sekian lama Chanyeol memperhatikan _namja_ mungil tersebut ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapanya.

_Namja_ mungil tersebut menghentikan aktivitas kecilnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua iris kelamnya yang bagai sepasang batu permata hitam Afrika. Harus Chanyeol akui tatapan _namja_ mungil tersebut seolah menghipnotisnya. Bagai _black hole_ yang ia pelajari beberapa minggu lalu. Ketika kita bisa masuk ke dalamnya, tak akan mudah untuk bisa keluar.

Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dari posisi duduknya. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup. Tak pernah Chanyeol rasakan perasaan tersebut selama bertahun-tahun lamanya ia menutup diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun tetap tak ada respon dari _namja_ tersebut. Justru kini _namja_ tersebut kembali pada aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Niatan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke villanya hilang begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping _namja_ mungil tersebut. Memperhatikan jemari lentiknya yang tengah memainkan butiran pasir putih dibalik beningnya air. Tidak mempedulikan ujung kemejanya yang sudah terlihat basah kuyup.

"Kenapa kau diam disini?" suara indah bak instrumen musik klasik yang selalu ia dengarkan itu mengagetkan Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan butiran pasir di bawah kakinya itu.

Ia memperhatikan sang _namja_ mungil yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemarinya dibalik air. Menunggu jawaban yang sudah seharusnya Chanyeol berikan. "Entahlah."

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seolah sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing adalah hal paling tabu untuk dilakukan.

Tangan-tangan mungil sang _namja_ misterius beralih dari putihnya pasir dan beningnya air pada indahnya langit malam. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya memandang ribuang bintang langit malam. Ia terlihat ingin meraih salah satu dari ribuan bintang tersebut. Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan sang _namja_ mungil.

"Kurasa bintang adalah hal yang paling indah yang ada di dunia ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap sang _namja_ mungil masih mencoba meraih bintang-bintang tersebut.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apakah ia juga harus mengatakah hal yang sama dengan _namja_ mungil tersebut?

Harus ia akui bintang-bintang malam ini memang terlihat sangat indah. Lebih indah dari malam-malam lainnya. Namun saat ini, detik ini, hal yang paling indah di mata Park Chanyeol adalah sosok _namja_ mungil yang tatapannya begitu membingungkan seperti _puzzle _yang tak terpecahkan. Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan pernah meyetujui pernyataan _namja_ mungil tersebut walaupun ia sering mengatakan pada sahabatnya bahwa bintang adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah ia temui.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Dan kembali keheningan menyelimuti kedua _namja_ yang kini memperhatikan setiap rasi bintang yang terbentuk di atas kepala mereka. Hening sampai suara dering dari alat elektronik bernama _handphone _milik Chanyeol berbunyi.

Panggilan dari Kim _ahjussi_.

Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya. Disebrang sana Kim _ahhjssi _terus saja mengoceh tentang ia yang harus segera pulang dan tentang sahabatnya yang terus saja menanyakan keberadaanya. Chanyeol terseyum mendengarnya lalu ia mengatakan akan segera pulang dan panggilan pun ia tutup.

Chanyeol memandang sang _namja_ mungil yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam. "Aku akan kembali lagi besok." Ucap Chanyeol namun lagi, ia tak mendapat respon dari _namja_ mungil tersebut. "Park Chanyeol. Itu namaku, kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi." Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi secara perlahan meninggalkan _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun." Samar namun pasti Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara indah yang telah menghipnotisnya. Dan ia pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Panas. Rasanya sangat panas ketika kau berada di bawah terik matahari dengan hanya berpayungkan sebuah buku yang tadi ia bawa. _Namja_ yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabatnya melarang dirinya untuk setidaknya membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia hanya mengizinkannya memakai _sun bock _yang sama sekali tidak membantunya menghilangkan rasa panas menyengat di kulitnya.

"Jongin. Kurasa aku lebih baik kembali ke villa saja." Ucap Chanyeol pada _namja_ yang terlihat tengah menggoda seorang _namja_ manis berkulit putih pucat yang tengah berlindung di balik payung.

Jongin pun meminta maaf pada _namja_ yang walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja namun dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas kalau wajah manisnya terlihat sangat memerah. Sepertinya Jongin berhasil menggoda _namja_ tersebut. "Kau ini! Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengajakku ke sini. Kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin kembali?" tuntut Jongin begitu ia telah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Cih! Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mencari seseorang bukannya untuk menggoda _namja_ manis dan mengabaikanku."

"Ahahaha~ _Mianhae_. Habisnya dari tadi kita berkeliling tapi kau sama sekali belum menemukannya kan? Jadi lebih baik aku mendekati _namja_ manis itu saja." Tutur Jongin. Ia terlihat kembali melihat ke arah _namja_ manis tersebut dan mengedipkan matanya yang membuat _namja_ tersebut tersepu malu.

Chanyeol memutar matanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. "Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan kembali ke villa." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali mendekati _namja_ manis tersebut.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Chanyeol dan Jongin mencari-cari sosok _namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang Chanyeol temui kemarin malam. Mereka sudah bertanya pada penduduk sekitar apakah mereka mengetahui _namja_ tersebut, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ mungil tersebut?

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat dimana ia melihat _namja_ mungil tersebut di jam yang sama. Jantungnya barpacu cepat dan ia kembali merasa gugup. Ada perasaan takut begitu ia sampai disana, bagaimana jika sosok mungil itu tidak akan ada di sana. Sama seperti saat tadi siang ia mencari sosoknya.

Begitu dekat dengan tempat itu, Chanyeol akhirnya melihatnya. _Namja_ mungil yang ia temui kemarin kini terlihat kembali menatap langit berselimutkan bintang-bintang. Sama seperti kemarin, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya tergambar dalam tatapan iris permata hitam itu.

"Kau kembali." ucap sang _namja_ mungil begitu Chanyeol telah sampai di sampingnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"Begitulah. Bukankah aku mengatakan akan kembali." ucap Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya sempat dirinya ragu untuk datang lagi ke tempat ini.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Ya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia kembali menemui _namja_ mungil di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan _namja_ mungil di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan begitu melihat ke dalam iris permatanya yang seolah menghisapnya seperti _black hole_. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mengetahui itu semua.

Sang _namja_ mungil bernama Baekhyun itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang. Dan kembali ia mengulurkan tangan mugilnya mencoba meraih bintang-bintang yang bergemerlapan di atas sana. "Apa kau percaya jika seseorang mati mereka akan menjadi bintang? Jika memang seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi bintang yang sangat indah itu."

Baekhyun bertanya padanya apakah ia percaya jika seseorang yang mati maka orang tersebut akan menjadi bintang. Ia bertanya apakah Chanyeol mempercayainya. Dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengetahui jawabanya.

Jika memang hal itu benar adanya seharusnya ia dapat melihat sosok ibunya di antara ribuan bintang itu. Melihat sosok cantiknya yang akan selalu tersenyum padanya disana. Namun ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Ia tidak pernah menemukan sosok yang selalu ia sayangi itu.

Jadi apakah ia harus percaya? Percaya pada satu hal yang dulu pernah ia percayai namun hal itu justru menghianati kepercayaanya. Apakah ia harus percaya?

Namun Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengangguk dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia mempercayai hal yang telah membuatnya tidak pernah lagi mempercai dongeng yang sering ibunya ceritakan dulu.

Apakah tatapan tak terartikan Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya berbohong? Apakah sosok mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu yang membuatnya mengatakan kebohongan menyakitkan itu? Ia tidak mengerti.

Sosok Baekhyun membuatnya merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol pergi ke tempat dimana ia dapat bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang membuatnya bingung dengan dirinya sendirinya sendiri. Menemui sosok misterius yang kehadirannya membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tertarik yang aneh. Menemui sosok misterius yang bahkan tidak Chanyeol ketahui identitas pastinya selain namanya, namun sosok itu telah membuat tempatnya tersendiri di hati Chanyeol.

Saat bersama dengannya entah mengapa Chanyeol seolah kembali pada sosoknya yang dulu. Ia yang selalu ceria dan tidak mengurung diri. Ia yang selalu mengoceh tidak jelas tentang sesuatu yang _random _sekalipun. Ia yang selalu dijuluki sebagai _happy virus_ oleh teman-temannya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil begitu mendengar lelucon kecil Chanyeol yang selalu ia ceritakan pada Jongin. Tawanya begitu indah, seperti bunyi lonceng kecil yang ia dengar saat natal berlangsung. Begitu indah dan menenangkan.

"Selain bintang. Apa ada hal lain lagi yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun terlihat terdiam. Ia sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lama ia berpikir sampai akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum simpul. Manis.

"Aku menyukai Beethoven. Aku juga menyukai Mozart. Dan aku selalu menyukai Yiruma, _kiss the rain_. Sangat indah." Ucapnya.

Saat ini kedua _namja_ itu memainkan kerang-kerang yang mereka temukan terdampar di pesisir pantai. Memainkannya seperti anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkannya kembali ke lautan.

Karena keluarganya pasti merindukannya. Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat melepaskan kerang itu.

"Aku selalu menyukai permainan piano ibuku. Aku ingin sekali mendengarkannya lagi." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka melepas kerang tersebut ke lautan lepas. Membiarkan mahluk kecil itu kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Dalam pikirannya kalimat 'apa mungkin ia sama denganku' terus merputar. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini kembali menatap ribuan bintang di atasnya.

"Aku harap ibuku mau memainkan kembali pianonya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sekali. Namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Kenapa ia tidak ingin memainkan lagi pianonya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak berhak bertanya sempai sejauh ini pada _namja_ mungil di sampingnya ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dibalik tatapan yang selalu tak dapat Chanyeol artikan, walau hanya sedikit ia tahu Baekhyun kini terlihat sangat sedih. Ia rasa ia sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia tanyakan. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kembali Chanyeol harus dibuat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh mungil _namja_ itu dalam pelukan lebutnya, takut menghancurkan tubuh mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun dalam pelukan tersebut. Chanyeol berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mungil yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin dalam pelukannya. Sendangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Tapi..." Chanyeol melepaskah pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun langsung pada kedua iris permata miliknya. Membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam _black hole _miliknya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Tapi izinkan aku menjadi sandaranmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mencari kebenaran dalam setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir Chanyeol berada di tempat ini. Entah apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan pada Baekhyun nantinya perihal dirinya yang tak akan berada disini lagi, setidaknya sampai tahun depan.

Perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum mendekati Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok mungil yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya tersebut. Mencoba memahami perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan semenjak ia pertama kali menatap secara langsung iris permata hitam miliknya.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidaklah senaif itu untuk tidak menyadari perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan begitu ia bersama dengan _namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ia tahu, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

Entah mungkin karena Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh tinggi atau memang karena Chanyeol sering bersama dengan _namja_ mungil itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Seolah ia mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan _namja_ mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Meminta Chanyeol untuk segera mendekat dan kembali menemaninya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang begitu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena entah mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu Chanyeol telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan malam itu. Menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai sandarannya.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih terasa dingin dalam pelukannya walaupun sudah berkali-kali semenjak malam itu Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol saat Baekyun masih memeluknya erat.

_Namja_ mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua iris permata hitamnya. Tepat di iris gelap Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang tadi ingin ia sampaikan. "Besok, aku tidak akan kemari lagi." Akhirnya Chanyeol sanggup mengatakannya walaupun dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang saat ini merasa bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ia selalu bingung dengan sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukan padanya. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Ia menatap _namja_ mungil tersebut penuh tanya. Apa mungkin ia juga sama seperti Chanyeol. Hanya ada di tempat ini jika sedang dalam liburan musim panas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun perlahan melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia menatap bintang di langit dan tersenyum ke arah ribuan gemerlap ciptaan tuhan tersebut. "Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa aku tak akan lagi berada di tempat ini."

Apakah pendengaran Chanyeol sedang rusak atau memang apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memiliki arti lebih. Seolah _namja_ mungil itu tidak akan pernah berada disini lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mungkin tahun depan akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Seolah sosok Baekhyun akan benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini. Untuk selama-lamanya.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sembari menunjuk langit gelap yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan _namja_ manis itu?

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir beberapa minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya kembali pada kehidupannya yang membosankan di pusat kota. Menjalani hidupnya yang seolah tak berarti. Ditemani oleh teman-teman yang entah mereka benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengannya atau tidak.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Chanyeol bertahan di tempat ini adalah sosok sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya dengan tulus. Namun sayang, _namja_ berkulit _tan _eksotis tersebut tidak sekelas dengannya. Membuat dirinya harus terjebak sepanjang hari dengan orang-orang bertopeng baik padanya. Tapi setidaknya saat pulang nanti ia bisa menemui _namja_ _tan _itu dan bermain-main dengannya –walaupun hanya sebentar.

Buyi ponsel yang tiba-tiba berdering saat jam pulang sekolah membuatnya harus membatalkan acara bermainnya dengan Jongin. Ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya, secara langsung tanpa perantara seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah sakitnya. Mungkin ia ingin membicarakan masa depan Chanyeol dengan rumah sakitnya walaupun kata masa depan tersebut masih jauh bagi Chanyeol.

Dan entah mengapa Chanyeol menurutinya begitu saja. Seolah ada suara kecil dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti.

Setelah perjalan panjang dari sekolahnya menuju ke rumah sakit akhirnya ia sampai ke bangunan besar bercat dominan putih yang merupakan milik keluarganya. Assisten Lee langsung mengantarkannya ke ruang pribadi ayahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya perihal mengapa ayahnya tersebut memanggilnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, ayahnya hanya membicarakan tentang masa depan yang masih jauh dari mata Chanyeol. Membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang tak dapat Chanyeol mengerti. Namun Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam dan mendengarkan.

Setelah cukup lama Chanyeol mendengarkan ocehan panjang dan membingungkan ayahya akhirnya ia di izinkan untuk pulang juga. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya perlahan melewati koridor. Melewati beberapa ruang pasien, sesekali ia juga menengok pada jendela yang terbuka.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu VIP bernomorkan 4-B. Apa yang menghentikannya bukan sosok _yeoja _yang terlihat sebicara pada seorang _namja_ yang terlihat tertidur di ranjangnya, dalam keadaan koma. Apa yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah sosok _namja_ mungil yang dalam keadaan tidur tersebut. Sosok _namja_ yang memberikan perasaan aneh yang ia ketahui sebagai perasaan cinta.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mencoba memastikan pengelihatannya, ia berjalan ke arah resepsionis untuk bertanya pada suster disana mengenai pasien yang tengah di rawat di ruangan VIP tersebut. Dan kembali ia harus dibuat terkejut karena memang benar nama _namja_ tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun.

_Namja_ tersebut telah di rawat di sana selama lebih dari satu tahun lamanya. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuatnya dalam keadaan koma.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengarnya. Lalu, selama ini siapa yang selalu ia temui saat malam hari di pantai tersebut?

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu Chanyeol jadi lebih sering melamun dari biasanya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat sahabatnya, Jongin begitu khawatir dengannya. Berkali-kali ia bertanya pada _namja_ jangkung itu apa ia baik-baik saja, namun _namja_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa.

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya rasa penasarannya yang membuncah dan tak tertahankan itu membuatnya bertanya pada Jongin. "Apa kau percaya dapat bertemnu dan berbincang dengan seseorang yang dalam keadaan koma padahal kau sama sekali tidak mengenal orang tersebut?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Jongin memandangnya dengan aneh. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini aneh namun menanyakan sesuatu yang diluar akal pikiran manusia itu? Namun pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab apa yang ia pikirkan setelah melihat tatapan serius Chanyeol. Ia tidak sedang bercanda saat ini.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan iya, aku percaya. Tentunya setelah mempertimbangkan keanahan yang teradi padamu akhir-akhir ini setelah kita kembali dari dari liburan kita." Tutur Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bingung. Haruskah ia percaya? Atau haruskah ia tidak mempercayainya dan menganggap apa yang selama ini ia lihat hanya halusinasi yang ia buat karena rasa sepi dan perasaan ingin memiliki teman selain Jongin.

Karena rasa penasaran yang terus menghantui Chanyeol akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya ia pergi ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun di rawat. Sebelumnya ia meminta izin pada suster disana dan ia pun di izinkan masuk setelah sebelumnya ia sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ini adalah salah satu perintah ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu putih tersebut perlahan. Perasaan ragu yang sempat hilang dalam hatinya kembali meyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau yang ia lihat bukanlah Baekhyun yang ia kenal?

Suara kecil seorang _yeoja _yang berada di dalamnya mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan senyum simpul yang tidak terlepas dari wajah tampanya.

_Yeoja _yang berada di dalamnya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Setelah melihat wajah kacau _yeoja _tersebut Chayeol yakin bahwa_ yeoja_ tersebut adalah ibu Baekhyun. Setiap detil wajah di hadapannya begitu mirip dengannya hanya saja permata hitam milik _yeoja_ yang menatapnya bingung itu terlihat tidak sebening milik Baekhyun. Mungkin akibat dari keadaan putranya yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Teman Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol begitu sadar bahwa ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan _yeoja_ cantik tersebut.

"Apa benar begitu? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya sang _yeoja_ penasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul padanya. "Saya teman jauhnya. Baekhyun sering bercerita tentang anda pada saya." Tuturnya lembut.

_Yeoja_ itu pun menatap putranya yang terlihat seperti tidur dengan begitu tenang di ranjangnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya pun terdiam, persis seperti apa yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu saat itu. Apa mungkin apa yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan dalam tatapan tak terartikan miliknya adalah sosok ibunya yang selalu menemaninya ini?

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pucat tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia terlihat lebih pucat dari sosoknya saat itu. Dan ia terlihat lebih rapuh dengan setiap peralatan medis yang tertempel di tubuh mungilnya.

Wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada setiap kenangan indah yang ia buat bersama Baekhyun di pantai itu setiap malamnya. Chanyeol ingin melihat sekali lagi saja iris permata hitam milik Baekhyun menatapnya dalam. Membuatnya tersesat di dalamnya. Namun mungkin hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"_Apa kau percaya jika seseorang mati mereka akan menjadi bintang? Jika memang seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi bintang yang sangat indah itu."_

Kata-kata Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Apa mungkin kehadiran Baekhyun saat itu adalah untuk memintanya melepaskan dirinya agar ia dapat menjadi bintang seperti apa yang selalu ia katakan. Apakah Baekhyun menginginkan dirinya untuk meyakinkan sosok rapuh ibunya untuk melepaskannya? Apa itu yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan saat ia melihat ke arah bintang-bintang.

"Apa anda tidak merasa lelah nyonya Byun?" pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan Chanyeol. Ia mengerti.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah terus terombang-ambing seperti ini. Aku lelah menunggunya," Ibu Baekhyun menatap putranya itu sendu. Ia mengusap lembut surai kelam putranya tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasnya Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak tahu cara untuk melepasnya." Ibu Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan air matanya disana. Terisak di balik kasur putih yang tengah di tempati oleh putranya tersebut.

"Saya yakin Baekhyun pun pasti sudah sangat lelah. Ia pasti lelah terus melihat anda seperti ini. Ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan anda saat ini." tutur Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat ibu Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari sepasang mata indah miliknya. Menyadari tatapan yang ditunjukan ibu Baekhyun tersebut, Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. "Saya rasa Baekhyun ingin mendengar lagi permainan piano anda yang indah."

Nyonya Byun kembali menatap putranya tersebut dengan sendu. "Benarkah begitu?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa sedih dan putus asa di dalamya.

"Tentu. Saya yakin Baekhyun pasti akan senang mendengar anda bermain piano kembali." tutur Chanyeol kembali. Ia menatap sendu sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur disana. Ia mengatakan pada Nyonya Byun untuk melepaskan sosok Baekhyun, itu pun berarti ia juga harus melepaskan sosok _namja_ yang telah memberinya perasaan cinta. "Saya rasa ia akan sangat senang jika anda memainkan lagu Beethoven atau Mozart," Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingat lagu apa yang Baekhyun katakan begitu ia sukai saat itu. "atau mungkin Yiruma,_ kiss the rain._"

Nyoba Byun pun kembali terisak disana. Ucapan Chanyeol tersebut mengingatkan dirinya bahwa memang putranya itu sangat menyukai lagu yang Chanyeol ucapkan tersebut. Terlebih Baekhyun selalu menyukai jika ia lah yang melantunkan instrumen-instrumen tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah pertimbangan yang lama akhirnya Nyonya Byun memutuskan untuk melepaskan setiap peralatan penyokong hidup putranya tersebut. Sosok mungil Baekhyun yang masih bernafas tanpa bantuan alat tersebut di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang telah Chanyeol persiapkan sebelumnya. Disana sudah terdapat _grand piano _tepat di tengah ruangan.

Suster-suster yang membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun menempatkan ranjang Baekhyun tepat di dekat _grand piano. _Tempat dimana Nyonya Byun akan memainkan lagu permintaan Baekhyun.

Melodi-melodi indah dari jemari lentik Nyonya Byun yang menari di atas rentetan tuts itu begitu menenangkan hati. Sangat indah dan hangat. Persis seperti apa yang pernah Baekhyun katakan padanya. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Baekhyun begitu menyukai permainan piano ibunya tersebut.

Melodi yang terus mengalun lembut itu begitu menangkan. Perlahan Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati lantunan merdu nada piao tersebut.

Entah ini hanya halusinasinya atau memang benar terjadi, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang saat lantunan nada indah tersebut masih mengalun. Pelukan itu adalah pelukannyaman yang selalu diberikan orang yang ia cintai. Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Perlahan pelukan itu menghilang seiring dengan lagu yang juga mulai berakhir. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menitikan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam. Memperhatikan sosok Nyonya Byun yang juga tengah menangis di balik _gran pianonya_. Menangisi sosok mungil Baekhyun yang telah pergi dengan tengang di tempatnya. Tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku senang bisa membantumu Baekhyun."

.

.

.

**3 years later~**

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai bintang, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin di tengah makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah memandangi ribuan bintang di langit malam melalui kaca villanya itu hanya tersenyum simpul pada Jongin. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku hanya menyukai bintang disini." Tuturnya.

"Kau aneh." Ucap Jongin dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah kurasa keanehanmu itu sudah pada batasnya. Segeralah cari pacar agar kau tidak aneh lagi dan tidak menyeretku terus untuk ikut berlibur denganmu."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia menyeringai jahil pada sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak jadi pacarku saja?"

Jongin langsung menunjukan ekspresi ingin muntah mendengar penuturan –yang menurutnya- sangat menjijikan dari Chanyeol. "Mana sudi aku jadi pacarmu. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Sehun yang jauh lebih manis darimu." Tutur Jongin dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol kembali memandang gemerlap bintang di atasnya itu. Ia tersenyum pada salah satu bintang disana. Sebuah bintang yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat lebih indah dari yang lainnya di mata Chanyeol.

Mungkin benar adanya jika orang-orang yang mati dengan tenang seperti Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi bintang. Walaupun sudah ada teori yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana terjadinya bintang, Chanyeol tetap mempercayai satu bintang yang terlihat bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainnya itu adalah sosok Baekhyun. _Namja_ yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai.

"Jongin, apa kau percaya jika orang yang sudah mati dengan tenang akan mejadi bintang?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan sorot mata yang di tunjukan Chanyeol saat ia tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang –atau mungkin satu bintang yang pasti disana. Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu. "Entahlah. Apa kau mempercayainya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan menatap Jongin mantap. "Aku mempercayainya."

**oOo**

**FIN**

**oOo**

**Well, this is it. My first Chanbaek fanfiction.**

**Saya tahu romance-nya kurang kerasa, but well i like this kind of story.**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau membaca FF ini. Neomu kamsahamnida *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**OK! For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review Please?**


End file.
